


Then have me

by EveningCrow



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningCrow/pseuds/EveningCrow
Summary: I'm cold and Geralt takes me to a warm room, with a bath...and a double bed.(mentions of throat holding)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Then have me

The wind was relentless; it tore through the canopies and battered the trees. I held close to Roach as I shivered continuously, wrapping my fingers in my cloak and leaning against her neck. Geralt was behind me, his leather armour attracting the cold and occasionally pressing into my cloaked body.  
I sigh into Roach’s soft brown neck and press my nose to the warm patch before it was blown away.  
“It’s too cold,” I grumble beneath my hood, knowing he could hear me.  
He dragged an arm round my waist and pulled me flush against him, he then picked the corners of his black cloak and handed them to me, I wrapped myself in them and we bundled together as Roach trotted towards the town that seemed like it wasn’t getting any closer.  
I shivered violently against him, closing my eyes as he tightens his grip and presses his head against my cheek, silver hairs flying into my face.  
“Your lips are blue,” he states in a gruff tone. I whimper pathetically, unwilling to let any warmth escape my lips. “Hold on,” he whispers against my bare cheek, his lips brushing my skin. I reluctantly grip the cold saddle beneath us and he spurs Roach on, reaching a gallop that threw our hoods back as the wind cut into my already frozen face. I closed my eyes against the onslaught and tried to turn my head from the blast, but the motion had me bumping back and forth against Geralt’s broad chest.  
It was agonising and my eyes were watering, stinging against the wind as we slowed to a trot, finally reaching the town. Geralt led us to the stable next to the inn, its sign violently swinging. I let go of his cloak as he hopped off and my back felt damp, I groaned into another fit of shivers. He tied up Roach masterfully and touched my thigh, I knew he touched me but I could hardly feel them as I leant forward and swung my aching leg over. His hands were around my hips as I stumbled to the ground, legs burning and weak. Hurriedly, we made our way into the inn.  
There was loud snoring echoing the downstairs but a gentle voice called out to us through a yawn, “Room?”  
We whipped around and a lady sat at a table that was littered in papers and a large ledgers book. Geralt walked over and handed her some coins, exchanging words. The inn was warmer than outside, the lack of wind left me giddy and my body stung, throbbed. I simply stood, unmoving.  
“We will need a bath as well,” Geralt’s tone was softer as he walked back over to me and ushered me up the stairs.  
The room was spacious, a large double bed with heavy red woollen sheets and a layer of animal fur over it. The lady followed into the room behind us.  
“I’ll just fill the bath and leave you to it; we always keep the cauldron in the next room hot so if you need any more water just go there. I’ll fill it up afterwards, don’t worry.” She smiled caringly at us as I sniffed in the smells of wood and dust, running my hand over my nose. Geralt moved to the fire and lit it using a match; the lady came in with two buckets of steaming water and tipped them into the half barrel tub. She made quick work of her task and left us a bucket of hot water with two rags in it, closing the door behind her.  
The fire was large enough to cook on as it picked up quickly after Geralt quickly threw an Igni sign its way. Reluctant to move, I pull the layers around me tighter, still shivering from the chill of outside. Geralt was already undressing, his swords sitting just beneath the bed and his armour on the floor. I looked over at him, dejected and tired; he caught my gaze and walked over. Instinctively, I lean against him, pressing my face into his shoulder. He lifted an arm to my back and rubbed, “Get in the bath,” he softly whispered above me before stepping away.  
I move over to the steaming tub and quickly unlace, tearing clumsily at my clothing as I felt the sting of my skin increase. Chattering my teeth, I place one stone cold foot into the boiling water and hiss. Easing myself in, my body begins to shiver in the water, tingles rushing up and down.  
I let out a deep sigh and shivered again as the warmth of the water encapsulated me, goose bumps rising across my skin.  
The steam swirled around and I felt it cling to my face. I dipped my head under the water and rose up with a gasp, humming as my body warmed and muscles ceased tensing. I closed my eyes and leant back.  
Movement in the water disturbed my gentle meditation and he was raised above me, naked as the day of his birth and, with the grace of an old dog, he plonked into the water, completely unconcerned. I blush and look away, my own skin still covered by my chemise, though it hid little of what I was trying to hide.  
His grating sigh echoed through the room and he relaxed into the bath, placing his wet arms around the rim. My legs were tucked along one side of the barrel, avoiding him, but he was not avoiding me. His eyes, those golden eyes, watched with intrigue. My cheeks felt hot and I could scarce breathe, it was as though the whole world was watching me and I felt dizzy at the sensation.  
“I could wash your back?” He said, soft and deep.  
“N-no thanks,” I titter a laugh but he leans and grabs the rag from the bucket.  
“Turn around,” he swirls his finger and compliant I turn, uncomfortably lifting off my chemise. The air bit at my damp and pimpled skin.  
Slowly I moved backwards in the water until the warmth of his hand wrapped around my waist beneath the water and he squeezed the water down my back, eliciting a shiver in me.  
He repeated the action and my eyes flutter closed, shifting against the twinge between my legs. He then runs the hot rag down the slope of my neck, along my shoulder and down my arm, repeating on the other side as I sigh. The rag is then slapped against my back and I chuckle, his hands entering my hair and pulling it loose from my knot. It tumbles free and he massages my scalp, I can’t help but moan and lean into his touch.  
“Cover your eyes,” his mouth was at my ear and I sucked in a breath, my core tightening as I nervously covered my face. He grunted and suddenly warm water crashed over my head and cascaded down my body. I hummed loudly and move my wet hair from my face, feeling hot and aching slightly. I heard the bucket fill again and the water crash down on me, I held in my breath and lifted my head, facing the falling water, drawing in a raspy breath once it stopped. The bucket was carelessly discarded and in a flurry Geralt had wrapped his arm around my waist, his other moved my wet hair from his path as he kissed the soft skin behind my ear. A rush of tingles coursed through my body, he reached up and cupped my breast in his warm hands and I faintly moaned, his deep growl sounded behind my ear before he turned my head and kissed my lips.  
His kiss was steady, sucking my top lip in his and letting go, to then vigorously kiss me again. I broke the kiss and shuffled back, his eyes were heavy and my breaths were shaky, his desire was obvious beneath the water and I carefully twisted, moving my legs to straddle him. I crashed into his lips again and he groaned, hands brushing water up my waist before sliding down and grabbing my arse, squeezing and pressing me against his erect manhood. I whimpered into the kiss and cradled his head in my hands, beginning to rock my hips against him. My breath hitched as I leant my forehead against the muscular man beneath me, his eyes were closed and his growing white beard surrounded the ghost of a smile on his face, his hands travelling up and down my curves. Something in my chest nudged at me, my fear seeping in, reality dawned on me.  
I faltered and his eyes opened languidly, looking straight through me.  
“What’s wrong?” he hummed, searching my face.  
“Will this change anything?” I bit the inside of my lip, nervousness blossoming and spreading through me as he furrowed his brows a fraction.  
“Yes,” he answered, voice sounding gruffer.  
My tense core relaxed and I felt a cold shudder down my spine, before I could move he spoke again,  
“It’ll make nights warmer and I will claim you as my own,” his playful gravelling voice extinguished the uneasiness within me and I nodded gently, leaning in to kiss him again.  
“Then have me.” I whisper against his lips  
He grunted and lifted me from the tub; I wrapped my legs around his waist as he reached for the cloth towels, throwing them on the bed before sitting me down. He hadn’t even bathed properly, hair still muddied from our treks but his unfazed eyes took me in as I stood to dry off.  
“You’re not getting in to bed soaked Geralt,” I break him from his assessment and threw the towel I used at him. He growled and quickly dried before throwing the towel away and climbing up my naked body. His lips crashed against mine again, growling possessively as he grinded against my sex, my fires ignited again, digging my nails into his shoulders to spur him on. His hand dipped between my legs and slipped between my wet lips, he hummed deeply as I pressed into his touch. Fingers ran up and down my slit, delicately coating my clit before sliding inside of me. I whimpered and he returned to my clit, sliding up and down and breathing heavily into my neck where he buried his face.  
I reached down and clasped him, toying with the head and he growled, thrusting into my palm. His finger quickened as he bit my neck, I moaned loudly, his fingers setting a delicious rhythm, running up and down over and over. I grabbed the furs above my head and squeezed my hand against his erection, he quickened his pace and shortly after wards the building warmth shattered and my hips shot up, bucking into his fingers as he dove them inside of me, moving his thumb to press into my clit, I felt warmth flowing down onto his fingers as I quivered beneath him.  
I opened my eyes but they fluttered closed as Geralt leaned over and kissed me deeply, brushing his tongue along the tip of mine.  
He broke off and moved back, looming over me as he grabbed his manhood, pressing the tip against my sex and wetting his head. I flinched at his movements, he pressed into me only to rearrange my hips and press again. There was resistance and he gently placed his thumb on my clit, making small circles and I breathed, trying to relax. He pressed into me and I felt him enter, it burnt and I felt how tight I was. He stayed still, thumb still running circles and pressing gently against me. I shifted my hips up and he moved in more, slowly massaging in to me until I felt his rough pubic hair against my own.  
I groaned deeply as he pressed hard into me, stretching against my insides. His thumb began to move up and down slowly, faltering as he began to thrust in to me, breathing loudly.  
His pace quickened and he fell forwards, hands either side of my head and pushed deeply into me, my body moving against his forceful pushes, he grunted as I whimpered with my every breath.  
“Fuck,” he breathed as he wrapped his powerful hands around my exposed throat and began to pound into me, fulfilling my body’s desire as it grew hotter. He released my neck and leant back, lifting my legs to his shoulders before thrusting back into me, I felt a sharp spike of pleasure deep within me. It grew almost unbearable as he grunted and relentlessly fucked me; I couldn’t stop groaning and whimpering, beginning to plead breathless nothings. He pushed my legs down and threw himself towards me, I lifted my hips higher, curving onto my back as he moaned deep and primal, roughly grabbing my hair as his hips slammed against me and a tear fell from my eye, the intensity of the moment hurting my cervix. He weakly thrust into me a few times before stopped fully sheathed inside me; hot breaths against my skin as he regulated himself before opening those fiery eyes. They searched mine and his hand caressed my cheek, the tear resting on it.  
“Did I hurt you?” His voice was rough, its needs met.  
“It was a little intense,” I admitted and he kissed between my brows.  
“You should have said.” He moved back and slowly moved out of me, I tensed as he left and whined quietly, feeling his fluids falling out me. He watched it moved for a moment before grabbing the cloth towel that was still on the bed and handing it to me. I grab it and cup myself, sitting up to only feel it bubble out of me. Geralt walked to the bath and placed his hand in the water, it began to ripple beneath him and he swirled it around.  
I finished wiping myself and sauntered over, body exhausted. He kissed me, ever so lightly and handed me the wet rag. We cleaned ourselves and returned to the bed, both now too tired to think. I slumped into the bed, grabbed my pillow and closed my eyes. His arm wrapped around my bare waist and he dragged me into him, my pillow followed my path and he hummed as our skin touched. Pressing a gentle kiss to my ear he whispers my name, his voice oozing honey. I smile broadly and drift away in his warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading little Witchers


End file.
